horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Post The Bail
"Post The Bail" is a song by American rapper Rich White Man. Lyrics Rich White Man in this bitch You already know what the fuck's going on I post the bail Shippin' the shit, US mail I got them pounds With your bitch I do them rounds I don't give a fuck, Rich White Man, yeah, I'm best around Sellin' to the fiens in the fucking town I don't give a fuck cause you know, I'm the best I don't give a fuck cause I don't fucking smoke stress I'm the fucking man, I don't fucking get less You already know what's up, bitch I slang like Hugh Hess I'm up next, you already know that I flex I don't give a fuck cause I stay getting cheques I'm fucking up next in this fucking game I'm the Rich White Man fuck all the hate, wanna be like me Can't fucking relate cause I'm going so ham Take your bitch on a date and I say "Fuck the Jakes" Stay in your fucking place, yeah, I spray like mace Spray it like some raid, don't give a fuck, I do it all day Man, I'm here to stay, I'm the Rich White Man, got the plan You already know, bitch I'm selling what the fuck I want What I can, don't give a fuck cause I'm going ham Don't give a fuck cause you know I'm the best I don't give a shit, bitch I'm in the west, I impress With your bitch I get up under her fucking dress I'm going ham and I don't get less I don't smoke stress, bitch I only smoke the best Rich White Man, staying in my own lane Got my own plan and I'm magic just like David Blaine I don't give a fuck what the haters say I don't give a fuck, bitch I do this every day I don't give a fuck, rocking red j's I don't give a shit, LV 2 on my waist I don't give a fuck, bitch I go so ham Don't give a fuck, I got so much money in my gun That is so champ, I don't give a fuck what you say Say it to my face and I spray and beat the case I don't give a fuck cause my blunt is laced We crack cocaine, and I bang like Cobain And I ram it like a train every fucking day Don't give a fuck cause you know I'm spraying pain Yeah, I don't give a damn what you gotta say I'm the Rich White Man, you know I'm here to stay Why It Sucks # The music video is very poorly shot with low quality and in only one location. # The lyrics are awful and repetitive, he says "don't give a fuck" 15 times in the whole song. # The beat is complete trash. # The single cover is terrible. Music Video Rich White Man - Post The Bail Produced by @TheRichWhiteMan (Official Music Video) Category:Rich White Man Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Repetitive Songs Category:2018 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Short Songs